BreakUp & MakeUp
by xtastyangelcakex
Summary: Angel & Collins feud over Angel not wanting to go to the hospital & break up. :


**Alright, beware. It's short with misery & little bits of AxC fluff. I'm terribly new at this, so if it sucks, just tell me. :)**

Angel Dumott Schunard walked the cold, hard streets of New York City's East Village... alone. She couldn't believe she and Collins had broken up, and all because of the fact that she'd refused to go to the hospital on numerous accounts. She hated hospitals and refused to go within 100 miles of one.

_"I should've just listened..." She thought to herself. "I'm such a screw-up. If I had went to the hospital, I'd still have Collins... But no, I have to be fucking hard-headed. Stupid!" She scolded herself._

She clutched her red jacket tighter around her thin, shaking body. What she would do to just cuddle up to Collins. A month had passed since their nasty break-up, and it already felt an eternity to poor, lonely Angel. The night before replayed over and over again in her mind.

**FLASHBACK TIME! HEE HEE. :D**

_"Angel, you need to go to the doctor." Collins said calmly as he stood in the doorway of his & Angel's bedroom. Angel coughed violently._

"No, I'm fine, really..." She sniffled.

_"No you're not." He disagreed, crossing his arms across his chest._

_"Yes I am! I'll be fine, honey."_

"This is the fourth time you've gotten sick. You NEED to go to the doctor, now." He firmly said, looking at Angel with a serious face.

"NO I DON'T." That was the first time Angel had raised her voice to Collins. He sighed angrily in response.

_"Fine, I'm outta here." He walked over to the closet and grabbed his jacket._

"WHAT?" She shrieked.

_"Unless you get your little ass out of that bed and to the hospital, I'm leaving."_

_"You can't!" She said._

_  
"And why the hell not, Angel? I can do whatever I damn well please."_

_"Because I love you!"_

"I love you too, but not enough to watch you sit here and DIE." And with that, he was gone... For how long, Angel didn't know.

**END FLASHBACK! :'(**

Angel wiped under her eyes as they leaked like a broken faucet. Why she ever let Collins go was a mystery to her, and she knew it was the worst mistake she'd ever made in her entire gay life. As she turned onto her street, she looked in the alley where she and Collins had first met. She remembered the night like it had just happened yesterday. She'd found Collins in the alley, took him home, cleaned him up, and fell in love for the first time.

_"Home sweet home..."_ She thought as she walked into the apartment building. The only sound that was heard was the echoing of her clicking heels on the stairs as she made her way up to her flat. When she saw her door was cracked open, her eyebrow went up in curiosity. "Oh what in gay hell?" She said quietly as she tip-toed well, attempted to into her apartment. She jumped and clasped her hand over her heart when she saw Collins standing in the living room.

"Collins? What are you doing here?" She asked, dropping her stuff in pure idiocy.

"I miss you, Angel..." Collins replied as he looked up at her. It looked as though he'd actually been crying, which shocked Angel. She'd never seen him cry, ever. "I was such an idiot for walking out on you, and I know you've probably got a new man now..."

"I don't." Angel interrupted.

"What?"

"I don't have a new man. I could never replace you, Collins." She said, walking over to him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course not. You were my first and only true love. How could you think that I'd ever replace you?" She said, putting a hand on Collins' chest.

"The fact that I was an ass to you while you were sick. It's just, I worry about you all the time, Ang... Whenever I'm away from you, I think about what you're doing and if you're ok, and if I'll ever see you again." He said sadly.

"Well don't worry about that now..." She said, the hand of hers' that was on his chest moving to his cheek. "Just think about now... and us." She said softly.

"That's all I've been thinking about..." He said. With that, he cupped Angel's smooth face in his hands and kissed her lips for the first time in forever.

**THE END!**

**:D  
I know, you're probably thinking "WTF kind of an ending is that?" well I ran out of ideas. :) Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
